Inoubliable
by Miidona
Summary: One-Shot. "Toi et moi, on est un duo, tu sais bien, le type sérieux et l'extraverti, le bleu et le roux, le surdoué et l'idiot..." "Mais non voyons, t'es pas si bête que ça, Ïsa !" "..."


_Auteur :_ Miidona

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

_Blabla : _Courte fiction sur le couple Ïsa/Lea que j'aime beaucoup. Shônen-aï, rien de bien méchant.

Spoiler (minime) de Birth by Sleep, si vous n'avez pas dépassé le Jardin Radieux avec Ventus et vu la géniale cinématique avec Lea et Ïsa (que j'ai regardé une dizaine de fois sans me lasser...)

Bonne lecture !

**Inoubliable**

- Fais-moi l'amour, demande doucement Ïsa, en posant un regard doux sur Lea - qui recrache soudainement tout son jus de fruit en face de lui.

- Q... Quoi ? T'as dit quoi ?

Le regard d'Ïsa devient immédiatement plus consterné. Recevoir une giclée de jus de fruit mélangée à de la salive en pleine figure n'est jamais très agréable.

- ... Je t'ai demandé, prononce-t-il d'une voix lente en détachant bien les syllabes comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas-âge, de me passer mon cours, mais finalement je vais me servir moi-même. Merci, Lea.

- À ton service, répond Lea, légèrement troublé.

Soupirant, Ïsa part chercher une serviette de bain, sans se fâcher plus que ça contre Lea. Depuis le temps qu'il connaît le roux, il en a vu d'autres...

- Sincèrement Lea, qu'est-ce que tu as cru entendre ? l'interroge Ïsa en s'essuyant le visage.

Un regard insistant. Un coeur qui bat plus fort... Et un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, afin de cacher une gêne.

- J'ai cru que tu avais dit « Je veux être troubadour », s'esclaffe Lea. T'as encore du chemin à faire si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu es un idiot, grommelle Ïsa en secouant la tête.

OoOoOoOoO

- Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux cas désespérés ? demande Ïsa, légèrement irrité.

Lea jette un regard derrière lui, balayant la place centrale des yeux. Au loin, un jeune garçon blond, de dos, regarde le ciel, l'air pensif.

- Pour que toutes les personnes que je rencontre se souviennent de moi. Dans les souvenirs des gens, je peux vivre éternellement, chuchote joyeusement Lea, comme s'il lui confiait un secret.

- Moi je ne risque pas de t'oublier. Et pourtant crois-moi, j'essaie...

- Hey, tu vois ? Je suis immortel !

- Tu es surtout odieux, le taquine Ïsa, avec un petit regard malicieux qui disait : "Et on y peut rien, dommage".

Lea ne répond pas à la remarque d'Ïsa, trop absorbé par le château majestueux qui domine la ville. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Tu es prêt ? Moi oui, déclare-t-il, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Aussi, répond Ïsa. Même si c'est complètement stupide et insensé. Comme toi.

- Comme meilleur ami, t'es vraiment pas sympa, Ïsa, remarque Lea en se dirigeant vers les Jardins - où une entrée toujours ouverte mène au château, l'entrée principale de la forteresse étant cadenassée. Compte pas sur moi pour te protéger s'il y a un problème.

- ... dit celui qui s'est fait ratatiné par un gamin, achève Ïsa en transperçant Lea du regard.

- Je n'entend rien ! s'exclame soudainement Lea, se bouchant les oreilles en avançant à toute vitesse.

Souriant, Ïsa décide de profiter de la situation.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Lea ! dit-il, l'air de rien. Tu es très mignon et...

- J'entend _rien ! _Continue de m'insulter si ça t'amuse ! La la la ! chantonne Lea, pour ne pas entendre la voix d'Ïsa.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules et secoue la tête avec un sourire légèrement consterné. Tant pis pour Lea.

- Tu es un imbécile, murmure-t-il pour lui même, ses yeux brillants fixés sur la nuque de Lea.

OoOoOoOoO

Marchant lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit, Lea et Ïsa admirent l'architecture du château qui les a longtemps intrigués tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Ils ont réussi à distraire les deux gardes et à se faufiler dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée sans être vu. Leur curiosité est insatiable. Lea est intenable, se retenant de crier pour entendre l'écho de sa voix, ne cessant de faire remarquer à Ïsa chaque infime détail des lieux qu'il qualifie toujours « d'extraordinaire" ou de "magnifique", et que c'est donc "à retenir".

- Wouah, tu as vu, ce couloir est immense, et ces arabesques au sol sont magnifiques ! C'est à retenir, si tu veux mon av...

- Mais tais-toi à la fin ! ordonne Ïsa d'une voix irrité en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si je me tais, tu m'oublieras à un moment, non ?

- C'est à cause de cet argument à deux munnies que j'ai oublié la notion même de silence depuis que je te connais ? Mais je ne peux pas t'oublier, _baka_... Toi et moi, on est un duo, tu sais bien, le type sérieux et l'extraverti, le bleu et le roux, le surdoué et l'idiot...

- Mais non voyons, t'es pas si bête que ça, Ïsa !

Ïsa s'apprête à répliquer quand il voit soudain quelqu'un arriver à l'angle du couloir.

- ... Fais attention, quelqu'un arrive, prévient Ïsa en se plaquant contre le mur.

- Quelqu'un arrive, fais gaffe ! s'écrie Lea en entendant des bruits de pas résonner clairement dans le couloir.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, idiot ! Lea...

- Oui ?

- C'est vraiment nécessaire de te coller à moi comme ça ?

- C'est essentiel et nécessairement obligatoire. C'est pour être le plus discret possible, explique Lea en posant son doigt sur les lèvres d'Ïsa pour l'intimer au silence - ce que Ïsa trouve particulièrement mal venu de la part d'un haut-parleur sur pattes.

- Fais attention, répète Ïsa, ne prêtant attention aux élucubrations de son ami. Et je t'en prie, chuchote-t-il en repoussant la main de Lea, ne fais pas _un_ bruit, et pousse-toi un peu, je commence à étou...

Il s'interrompt soudain. Tout au bout du couloir se tient un beau jeune homme en blouse blanche, au teint mat et aux cheveux argentés, un livre ouvert à la main. Il semble apparemment trop absorbé dans sa lecture pour se rendre compte que deux adolescents sont entrés ici sans en avoir le droit. Ïsa ne le quitte pas des yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Hé, Ïsa... Tu rêves ou quoi ? Youhou ? chuchote Lea en passant ses mains devant les yeux d'Ïsa, sans résultat.

Deux yeux bleus regardant l'homme en laborantin, comme hypnotisés. Deux yeux verts regardant ce même homme avec une franche antipathie... Et un grand raclement de gorge vibrant derrière eux. Lea et Ïsa se retournent lentement.

- Oh, heu, on cherche... Le luth de mon ami troubadour... marmonne Lea au garde qui se tient devant eux - un homme très grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan et une lance à la main.

- Tu es un abruti... souffle Ïsa, consterné, en passant sa main sur son visage.

OoOoOoOoO

- Allez, dehors les jeunes ! Non mais vraiment ! grogne Dilan, en tenant Lea par son tee-shirt et Ïsa par le col de son pull, et les jetant sans ménagement hors du château.

- Bon, tout ça n'a servi à rien, finalement, soupire Ïsa en époussetant son pull d'un geste de la main. On a à peine dépassé le hall d'entrée.

- Au moins, Ïsa a trouvé son chéri... rétorque Lea, la mine boudeuse.

- Oh, je t'en prie, réplique Ïsa, exaspéré. Ne dis pas de pareilles sottises et vas nous acheter une glace, dit-il en lui tendant une poignée de munnies.

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Lea s'absente deux minutes et rejoint finalement Ïsa sur la place centrale, une glace à l'eau de mer dans chaque main.

- Je te l'offre ! annonce-t-il, soudain joyeux, en donnant une glace à Ïsa.

- Avec mon argent. Comme c'est généreux.

- À ton service !

Ïsa secoue la tête, désespéré par son ami et mange sa glace en silence, poussant parfois un soupir, les yeux dans le vague. L'image du jeune homme en blouse blanche, probablement chercheur, occupe ses pensées. Il est troublé par cet homme mystérieux, mais malgré lui une grosse tache rouge avec une pointe de vert continue de parasiter ses pensées...

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, lâche Lea après un énième soupir de son ami. Il est beau, mais il n'a probablement rien dans la tête, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tu parles de qui, là ? l'interroge Ïsa, reprenant ses esprits. De la personne qu'on a vu au château ou de toi ?

- Ha ha, ricane Lea. Parce que je pourrais te plaire ?

- Et... si c'était le cas ? murmure Ïsa, si bas que Lea pense avoir rêvé.

De beaux yeux verts fixant des lèvres où brille un peu de liquide sucré salé. Un teint devenant rapidement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine... Et une glace dévorée en deux bouchées pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

- Aaah ! Ma tête ! gémit de douleur Lea en se massant le front.

- Tu es un crétin... marmonne Ïsa, se tournant pour cacher ses joues légèrement rougies.

OoOoOoOoO

- C'est lui, murmure Ïsa avec ferveur en regardant le bel homme aux cheveux argentés marcher tranquillement sur la place centrale. Je vais lui parler.

- C'est ça, bonne chance, maugrée Lea, mécontent, en regardant Ïsa s'éloigner.

Sirotant son jus de fruit, il voit Ïsa échanger quelques mots avec le scientifique en blouse blanche puis revenir vers lui, l'air impassible.

- Alors ? demande Lea.

- Je lui ai parlé.

- Oui et après ?

- Il s'appelle Xehanort.

- C'est moche comme nom, répond aussitôt Lea, ayant préparé sa réplique.

Ïsa hausse un sourcil.

- Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que tu penses ça... Enfin bref, je lui ai parlé.

- Et ?

- Il m'a dit que les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas.

- Et ?

- Et que je ferais mieux de laisser tomber.

Un visage aux traits presque imperturbables tentant de masquer une douleur fugace. Un gros pincement au coeur en voyant Ïsa les yeux baissés... Et une canette de jus de fruit vide volant et percutant le front d'un jeune homme au teint mat, qui pousse un cri de douleur à l'impact.

- _Yes ! _s'écrie Lea d'un ton enjoué en voyant Xehanort, l'air outré. Ça t'apprendra à blesser mon ami, snobinard ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ?

Lea se saisit vivement du bras d'Ïsa. Ce dernier se laisse entraîner par un Lea survolté, et à sa grande surprise, il est heureux que Lea ait eut cette initiative peu réfléchie, pour lui.

- Tu es un imbécile, s'exclame-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoO

Assis contre un mur sur la place centrale, ils restent ainsi sans parler pendant un long moment. C'est leur endroit. Au coucher du soleil, ils peuvent voir le château auréolé de lumière rouge flamboyante, ce qui le rend encore plus majestueux - et inaccessible. Mais à force de voir ce château et d'en rêver, ils ont fini par le considérer un peu comme le leur.

- On ressemble à des petits vieux, soupire Lea, ce qui fait rire Ïsa.

- À un couple de petits vieux, oui, s'esclaffe Ïsa.

Leurs jambes se touchent mais ils ne font rien pour rompre le contact.

- Ïsa... Pourquoi le soleil rougit au coucher ? demande Lea, intrigué, ne quittant pas des yeux le château éclairé de lumière orangée. Tu es un dingue d'astronomie, tu devrais savoir.

- Hm ? Oh... C'est juste que dans la lumière, il existe une multitude de couleurs, et parmi ces couleurs, le rouge est celle qui se déplace le plus loin. Du coup, le soir ou le matin, quand le soleil n'est pas à la verticale, c'est-à-dire quand la lumière parcoure un plus long trajet pour nous atteindre, on ne voit plus que du rouge. C'est simple, non ?

- Ah...

- Répète un peu ce que j'ai dit pour voir ? dit Ïsa avec un sourire railleur.

- Heu... Le rouge, c'est le plus fort ! s'exclame Lea, riant en passant la main dans ses cheveux rouges hérissés.

Ïsa rit à son tour. Le sourire de Lea est le plus communicatif qui soit. Le silence s'installe, mais c'est un silence confortable. Ïsa regarde le ciel et se dit qu'il n'y a décidément rien de mieux que de rester assis là à observer le soleil couchant après avoir mangé une bonne glace à l'eau de mer.

- Dis... demande Lea, rompant le silence. Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Comment passer de l'astronomie au sexe, par Lea, grommelle Ïsa, sa bonne humeur s'évaporant plus vite qu'une goutte d'eau en plein désert.

- Ha ha ! Tu rougies ! C'est un aveu !

- Je n'avoue rien du tout.

- Réponds à ma question alors !

- J'ai froid, je vais rentrer. Mais - hé là ! s'écrie Ïsa, rougissant soudain - Lea a passé un bras autour de ses épaules et commence à le frictionner d'une main. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te réchauffe ! Sache qu'un roux a une température corporelle supérieure à la moyenne.

- Alors ça tu vois, ça ne m'étonne pas, rétorque Ïsa. Les roux ne pensent qu'à ça, dit-on.

- _Non ! _Ïsa a fait une blague sur le sexe ! Tu as de la fièvre ou quoi ? demande Lea, faussement inquiet, en posant une main sur le front d'Ïsa.

Il la retire aussitôt. Ïsa est légèrement brûlant. Lea sent son souffle chaud sur son visage, entend sa respiration saccadée, voit ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants. Repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur son front, Lea s'approche lentement de son visage, hypnotisé par ses lèvres. Ces dernières frôlent celles de son ami, un contact si léger que cela semble être un songe de plus. Frémissant, Lea se sent comme électrifié par ce simple effleurement et gémit légèrement, la voix rauque. Ïsa se recule, revenant brusquement à lui. Il se met à regarder le ciel, songeur.

- À ton avis, combien y a-t-il d'étoiles dans le ciel ?

- Pff, souffle Lea en se détournant, boudeur. Comment passer du sexe à l'astronomie, par Ïsa...

- Tu sais, en regardant les étoiles, ça me rappelle qu'il existe une multitude de mondes différents et...

Lea se met à bailler longuement et ostensiblement. Ïsa lui donne un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, puis reprend, indifférent au gémissement de douleur de Lea :

- ... j'aimerais bien visiter ces mondes-là. Ils sont différents du notre. Et je pense que je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un de mon monde. Ce monde là.

- Ah, cool, lâche Lea. Ton Xehanort n'a plus aucune chance.

- Hm, je ne pense pas que Xehanort soit né dans le Jardin Radieux.

- Alors c'est là où tu veux en venir ? Tu aimes Xehanort, et pas moi ? s'offusque Lea en croisant brusquement les bras, l'air légèrement renfrogné.

- Je n'aime _pas _Xehanort, arrête avec ça, c'est lourd. Hm... Donc... Ah oui, reprend Ïsa. Je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un de ce monde, les gens sont tous tellement semblables ici. Mais toi, tu ne viens sûrement pas du Jardin Radieux. Tu dois venir de la planète des singes ou quelque chose du genre, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Non, s'esclaffe Ïsa.

- Bon ben je m'en vais... déclare Lea en se levant.

Une main se saisissant du poignet de Lea pour le retenir. Deux mains se glissant derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui... Deux lèvres qui s'emparent avidement de leurs jumelles, et qui ne se lâchent plus.

- Tu n'as rien compris, Lea, halète Ïsa après s'être légèrement reculé, à bout de souffle. Tu es un cré... Hm... gémit-il, interrompu par les lèvres sucrées salées de Lea sur les siennes.

Et alors que les étoiles brillent au dessus d'eux, témoins de l'existence de millards de mondes, Ïsa se dit que finalement, il n'a pas eu besoin de chercher bien loin pour trouver quelqu'un d'inoubliable. _(1)_

OoOoOoOoO

- Ïsa... Tu ne risques pas de m'oublier, hm ?

- Après m'avoir embrassé comme une ventouse pendant deux heures, non je ne crois pas...

- Hm, parce que sinon, je vais devoir me _rendre _inoubliable... susurre Lea à son oreille.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais _pas_ t'oublier... Hé là ! crie Ïsa. _Lea !_

Deux mains se glissant sensuellement sous un pull-over bleu, caressant doucement du bout des doigts un torse nu. Un poing brandi, un cri de douleur, et une bosse apparaissant sous une crinière rouge hérissé... Un teint devenant rouge de colère, de gêne, et aussi de désir, malgré lui.

- Ouille ! gémit Lea, massant vivement son front.

- Ne me touche plus sans prévenir, Lea, espèce d'idiot, imbécile, crétin, sot, et...

- Moi aussi je t'aime quand même...

- ... et... et... balbutie Ïsa, à cours de mot après les paroles de Lea.

- Inoubliable ! conclut Lea, le pouce levé.

- À mon grand regret...

* * *

_(1) Hé bien, on en a de la chance que ces mondes multiples n'existent pas... L'âme-soeur de tout un chacun vit sur la même planète que nous, c'est déjà un début pour la trouver, non ? ;)_

Voilà ! J'espère ne pas être trop tombée dans la praline... En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce petit texte. La présence d'un très _très _léger sous-entendu Xehanort/Ïsa (Xemnas/Saïx) est complètement volontaire. Hé hé !

A présent je demande humblement votre avis... Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je débute (Mais ça, je ne le dis qu'à la fin pour ne pas vous faire fuir xD ) donc j'aimerais avoir votre opinion.

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
